Phase-looked loop is a vitally important device. Phase-looked loop is analog and mixed signal building block used extensively in communication, networks, digital systems, consumer electronics, computers, and any other fields that require frequency synthesizing, clock recovery, and synchronization.
Prior Art FIG. 1 illustrates a block diagram of a basic architecture of two types of conventional phase-locked loops, which are a conventional phase-locked loop 110 and a conventional fast-locking phase-locked loop 120. The conventional phase-locked loop 110 typically consists of a phase-frequency detector (or phase detector), a charge-pump, a low-pass filter, and a voltage-controlled oscillator in a loop. Phase-locked loops without any frequency divider in a loop are considered here for simplicity. The phase-frequency detector (or phase detector) is a block that has an output voltage with an average value proportional to the phase difference between the input signal and the output signal of the voltage-controlled oscillator. The charge-pump either injects the charge into the low-pass filter or subtracts the charge from the low-pass filter, depending on the outputs of the phase-frequency detector (or phase detector). Therefore, change in the low-pass filter's output voltage drives the voltage-controlled oscillator. The negative feedback of the loop results in the output of the voltage-controlled oscillator being synchronized with the input signal. As a result, the phase-locked loop is in lock.
In the conventional phase-locked loop 110 of Prior Art FIG. 1, lock-in time is defined as the time that is required to attain lock from an initial loop condition. Assuming that the phase-locked loop bandwidth is fixed, the lock-in time is proportional to the difference between the input signal frequency and the initial voltage-controlled oscillator's frequency as follows:
            (                        ω          in                -                  ω          osc                    )        2        ω    0    3  where ωin is the input signal frequency, ωosc is the initial voltage-controlled oscillator's frequency, and ω0 is the loop bandwidth. The loop bandwidth must be wide enough to obtain a fast lock-in time. But most systems require a fast lock-in time without regard to the input signal frequency, bandwidth, and output phase jitter due to external noise. However, the conventional phase-locked loop 110 shown in Prior Art FIG. 1 has suffered from slow locking and harmonic locking. Thus, time and power are unnecessarily consumed until the phase-locked loops become locked. In addition, it has taken a vast amount of time to simulate and verify the conventional phase-locked loop 110 before fabrication since the simulation time of phase-locked loop circuits is absolutely proportional to time that is required the phase-locked loops to be locked. This long simulation adds additional cost and serious bottleneck to better design time to market. For these reasons, the conventional phase-locked loop 110 of Prior Art FIG. 1 is very inefficient to implement in an integrated circuit (IC) or system-on-chip (SOC).
To overcome the drawbacks of the conventional phase-locked loop 110 of Prior Art FIG. 1, a conventional fast-locking phase-locked loop 120 of Prior Art FIG. 1 is illustrated. The conventional fast-locking phase-locked loop 120 consists of a digital phase-frequency detector, a proportional-integral controller 122, a 10-bit digital-to-analog converter 124, and a voltage-controlled oscillator. Unfortunately, the conventional fast-locking phase-locked loop is costly, complicated, and inefficient to implement in system-on-chip (SOC) or integrated circuit (IC) because additional proportional-integral controller 122 and the 10-bit digital-to-analog converter 124 take much more chip area, consume much more power, and make the stability analysis very difficult. The complexity increases the number of blocks that need to be designed and verified. The conventional fast-locking phase-locked loop 120 might improve the lock-in time, but definitely results in bad time-to-market, higher cost, larger chip area, much more power consumption, and longer design time.
Thus, what is desperately needed is a highly cost-effective fast-locking phase-locked loop that can be highly efficiently implemented with a drastic improvement in a very fast lock-in time, lock-in time controllability, adjustable initial condition, performance, cost, chip area, power consumption, stand-by time, and fast design time for much better time-to-market. At the same time, serious harmonic locking problem has to be resolved. The present invention satisfies these needs by providing adjustable lock-in circuits.